Recently, there has been an increasing need to match/identify components and/or products based on a mold or a lot, or based on an individual object for quality control and distribution management.
Therefore, RFIDs for data communication by a wireless communication technique are incorporated into the components and/or products to achieve general merchandise management beginning from production of the components and/or products down to physical distribution, sale or the like, and prevention of misplacement, theft, counterfeit or the like of the components and/or products as merchandise.
For example, a technique disclosed in Patent literature 1 involves attaching an RFID chip to an article. By such a configuration, data stored in a memory in the RFID chip may be used to perform matching for merchandise distribution management, manufacture history management, evaluation of genuineness, and/or the like.
Moreover, in Patent literature 2, there is proposed invention comprising forming microscopic bumps and dips in a predetermined area in a surface of a merchandise product without any special apparatus such as an RFID chip attached, and applying matching to the bumps and dips to achieve evaluation of genuineness of the merchandise product.